


Everything is Wrong

by NalgeneWhore



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 02:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore





	Everything is Wrong

The door to his room slammed open and a small, raven haired figure threw itself through the door and onto his bed. Lorcan swiveled in his desk chair and leaned his elbows on his knees to look at his best friend.

“What’s wrong, E?”

Her reply was muffled by the mountain of pillows she had buried her head in. He chuckled, “I couldn’t quite get that, El. Would you mind repeating it?”

Elide huffed and rolled slightly on her side. “Everything is wrong. And your mom asked me to get you.”

Lorcan stood and smirked at her descriptive answer. “What does she want?”

Elide’s brows lowered, “How in Hellas’ realm should I know? All she said was that she needed to speak to you.”

“Better get to it then. Stay here, I’ll be right back.”

She flipped him off and he laughed as he backed out of the room, jogging downstairs.

His mother stood at the kitchen island, her hands occupied by cutting vegetables for whatever dinner she was making. “What’s up, Ma?”

He passed by his little sister, ruffling her hair only for her to slap his hand away, “Fuck off, L.” 

“Adrianna! No swearing, come on.” Lorcan smirked as he took a seat on the counter beside his sister. 

“Yeah, Adri. No swearing.” 

Lorcan’s mother pointed her knife at him, “Knock it off. Leave her alone.” 

“Yeah, Lor. Knock it off.” His sister mocked him and stuck her tongue out at him which he promptly ignored, his mother as well. 

“E said you needed me?”

His mother set her knife down, “Please tell Elide that she is invited for dinner and the guest room is hers for however long she needs it. I think there was an incident with that wretched uncle of hers.” 

His blood boiled at the mention of her cruel uncle. “Of course, Ma. Anything else?” He grabbed an apple from the bowl beside him and crunched down.

His mother leaned her hands on the marble island, “When are you going to take that girl out on a date?” 

Lorcan choked on the fruit and blushed furiously. A satisfied smile played on her face as his sister laughed outrageously, clutching her stomach. 

Once he finally stopped choking, he glowered at the two of them, neither of them fazed by it. “Ma, I told you. It’s not like that. We don’t feel that way about each other.” Adrianna snorted and he shot her a hard look. His mother crossed her arms and raised a brow. 

“Oh really? Are you sure about that?” Lorcan rolled his eyes and hopped off the counter. 

“I’m sure Ma. Now can I please go?” She nodded and as he made his way back to his room, he mulled over her words. 

Lorcan dismissed them with a shake of his head and stalked into his room, closing the door behind him. 

His heart stopped in his chest when he saw Elide’s petite form swimming in his football jersey. She noticed his stare and asked in a sheepish voice, “Is this ok? I was cold.” 

He snapped out of his trance and closed his mouth. “Yeah, it’s fine. I don’t care.” She bobbed her head and patted a space on the bed beside her. 

“What’d your mom want?”

He flopped on his back beside her, her dark, molten chocolate eyes peering down at him from her seated position. 

Lorcan shrugged, “She told me that you are invited to dinner and the guest room is yours for as long as you want it.” 

Elide wrung her hands, “I think I’ll take you up on that offer. I don’t wanna go home for a while.” 

“Dria will be happy, she’s practically in love with you.” Elide snorted and fell on her back beside him. her hair fanning out around her. “Did something happen with your uncle?” He asked softly, knowing she loathed to talk about him a lot. 

She groaned, “He’s such a bastard. I fucking hate him. I cannot believe I still have two more years before I go to uni. And school sucked today. I got a 73 on my math test which is basically a fail and someone told me that the guy I’m in love with got back together with his ex.” His lip curled for a split second at the mention of the mysterious object of her affections.

“If it’s just rumours, you probably have nothing to worry about.” He barely managed to grit the sentence out from his clenched jaw, his hands curled into fists. 

Elide shrugged, “I guess. It wouldn’t surprise me if it was true though. They’ve always pretty off and on but I thought they had officially ended things.” 

His jaw clenched harder, “If they’re off and on, they’ll be off again soon and you can ask him out. Or better yet, ask him out now so you know for sure.” 

She hummed beside him and propped herself up on an elbow, looking down at him. “Maybe I’ll try that.”

He nodded and took in large lungfuls of air to calm himself. 

“Would you like to go out sometime?”

“Yeah, say it just like that. Maybe a little more specific and you could always text him.” She nodded and twisted over the edge of the bed, grabbing her phone from her bag. She texted something and a second later his phone dinged. 

He stood and grabbed his phone from his desk, settling back down beside her. 

A text from her lit his screen, do you want to see a movie with me, like a date? 

“Exactly like that.” It hurt his heart to give her dating advice but he wanted her to be happy, more than anything Elide deserved to be happy. 

“No, you stupid prick. Do you, Lorcan Salvaterre, want to go see a movie sometime with me, like on a date?”

Lorcan sat up so fast his head almost collided with her chin. “Wait. You’re in love with me?” She nodded gently, her cheeks pink from embarrassment. 

“Sorry, I know it’s stupid. Fuck. I completely fucked this up, didn’t I? I didn’t mean it, Kaltain said you were back with Essar, I’m so sorry, just forget about it” She scrambled off the bed, grabbing her bag and making her way for the door. “Um, I’m really sorry. Tell your mom thanks for the invite, I’l—” She was cut off by Lorcan’s mouth on hers.

Elide gasped slightly but twined her arms around his neck and melted into him when his arms banded around her waist. He stood up to his full height, Elide’s legs dangling in the air. He pulled away, “Sorry, I just needed you to shut up for a second. I love you too, El. Fuck, I’ve been in love with you for so long but I never thought you felt the same way.” She kissed him again, both of them losing themselves in the other. Lorcan trailed his hands down her thighs and lifted them, Elide wrapping her legs around his waist. 

He walked back to the foot of his bed and fell backwards onto it. She giggled and trailed her lips over his jaw and down his neck. He groaned and flipped them over, drawing a shriek from her lips that he chuckled darkly at. 

Kissing her felt like everything was right. It felt like he could lose himself in her forever and never notice it. It felt like there was a fire in his heart that only she could put out but instead of stifling, she stoked it, making glow brighter and bigger. 

After an eternity that seemed like a split second, Adrianna burst into his room, both of them flying apart, their chests heaving. “What do you want, Dria?” Lorcan’s voice was harsh but she didn’t balk. Elide on the other hand shot him a look that said, stop being an ass. He grinned and mouthed an apology. 

“Mom says dinner’s ready and to wash your hands before you eat. Are you ok, Ellie? You look really warm.” The question was innocent enough but Lorcan coughed loudly, choking on his breath. 

Elide flushed even deeper, “Yeah, I’m fine, Anna. It’s just really warm in here, your brother’s like a furnace.” 

Adrianna shrugged and said, “Ok. I’ll see y’all downstairs.” She turned on her heel and exited the room, both Elide and Lorcan breathing out breaths they didn’t realize they were holding. When they finally looked at eachother, they noticed the swollen lips and messy hair, including a hickey on Lorcan’s neck. She gasped and rose on her knees, softly touching it with her fingers. 

“Shit, I’m sorry, Lor.” He grabbed her hand and pressed his lips to her fingers. 

He murmured against them, “It’s fine, I’ll just wear a hoodie. Don’t worry about it.” She blushed softly and he leaned forward to kiss her again. Elide smiled and eagerly kissed him back. Lorcan cupped her jaw and held her there until they heard footsteps stomping up the stairs. She smirked and kissed him once more before slipping off the mattress to intercept Adrianna. 

Elide slung her arm around the girl’s shoulder, “Sorry babe. Lorcan’s insisting on fixing his hair.” 

Adrianna and Elide shared a co-conspirators smile and the younger girl raised her voice when she answered. “I don’t know why he bothers. It doesn’t make a difference, it’s always bad.” 

Lorcan finally exited the room and glared at the two of them, the hood of his hoodie scrunched around his neck, hiding the mark she had left. The two girls laughed and he laughed mockingly, the expression on his face letting them both know he was not pleased. Elide elbowed Adrianna and they made their way downstairs, Lorcan walking behind them. 

When they passed the bathroom, Lorcan pulled Elide into it, telling his sister, “We need to wash our hands.” She nodded and continued to the kitchen. 

The door shut behind him and he spun her around to the counter, pressing her against it before dropping his lips to hers but she twisted her head and turned to the sink, turning the tap on and washing her hands. 

She met his eyeline in the mirror and smirked at him, Lorcan shaking his head, “Fucking hell I love you.” He moved from behind her and washed his hands beside her. 

Elide rose on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his cheek, “I love you too.” She smiled softly and pivoted on her toes, opening the door and waltzing out, her hips swinging. Just before she turned the corner, she winked at him over her shoulder and laughed quietly. 

Lorcan caught up to her at the table and sat down next to her.

”Thanks for dinner, Elianna.” 

His mother waved her hand, “It's no problem, Ellie. Ok, everybody dig in.” 

The house was soon filled with sounds of dinner and easy conversation.

———

“El, sweetie, I told you I would get the dishes. You really didn’t have to.” 

“You made dinner, it was the least I could do.” Elide walked closer to the older woman and they shared a warm hug, she whispered in his mother’s ear, “Thank you for everything.” 

“Of course, love. Just say the word and I’m there.” They pulled away and Eliana let go. “Good night, you two.” She left with a wink thrown at Lorcan which he promptly rolled his eyes at. 

He waited until she had gone upstairs before pulling Elide into him. She twisted in his arms and framed his face with her hands.   
“I’m tired. Can we go to bed?” 

He nodded and kissed her lips once, twice, three times before letting go and walking past her. “Come on, I’ll walk you up.” 

———

There was a soft knock on the door that had her standing up and walking to the door. Lorcan stood on the other side with a sheepish expression on his face and his hands in his hoodie pocket. “I’m cold.” 

Elide leaned against the doorframe and crossed her arms, cocking her head to the side. “Really? Whatever shall you do?” 

A small smile grew on his face, “Can I sleep in here?” 

“Hmm. I don’t know, Lor. Maybe not.” His smile faded slightly and she let her facade drop. Elide let out a pealing laugh and wrapped her arms around his waist, “Of course you can.” 

Lorcan’s face split into a heart stopping smile and he picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist as he turned away and closed her door. “Where are you taking me?” 

He said nothing, only kissing her forehead. She decided to let it go and rested her head on his shoulder, her nose buried in his neck. Lorcan walked across the hall and kicked his door opened, kicking it shut behind him. 

He set her down and laid down beside her. Elide burrowed under his duvet and into his side, laying her head on his heart. 

His arms wrapped around her and she understood what it was like to feel safe and protected. With his lips on her head, she heard him whisper, “I love you.”

Her heart felt warm and full when he said it and she tilted her head back, looking into his onyx eyes. “I love you, L.” They kissed sweetly once more before settling against each other and falling asleep, completely in sync.


End file.
